Another Way of Pleasure
by ImmortalOddLover
Summary: This is just a short Saso/Dei OS with some smut. It focuses on their relationship mainly. I wrote this because it came to my mind. The goal was to write realistic non-AU smut between those two. Enjoy reading :D PS: You may critize and review me. I'm happy for things that make my writing better.


There was a slight glint of satisfaction in his usually emotionless brown eyes as he watched the scenery in front of him. In a way it was his creation, a part of his art. He had it planned completely, done everything to lead them in this situation. He wanted to create images, so they could stay in his memories forever.

The beautiful flawless skin in front of him glistened with sweat. The long blond hair falling messily over the not too broad shoulders. The lean but well-toned body arching and leaning into the pleasure that he was causing him. The air was heavy and the room filled with the lustful moans of his partner. He loved watching him. It made him feel a splint of the pleasure himself. And a splint of pleasure was very much, considering he did not feel much due to his decision to become a piece of his art himself.

Never once in his entire life did he regret this decision. He still did not. However he thought his younger self should have taken it into consideration that there could have been a time when he might want to feel pleasure with another person or at least himself. But that time it simply was not an issue. He didn't really regret it either.

It was just some times that he simply wished to offer his lover more. Even if said one told him it was not necessary, stated that their romantic affection to each other was enough for him, that he did not need sex additionally to their shared moments of love. It was foolish of the blond to make himself believe that. He was an 18 years old, young and healthy man, of course he craved it. It was only natural for him to want to be touched by his lover, to lose himself in his embrace when the pleasure overtook his body. That was nothing to be ashamed of and still it took his lover quite some time to admit it to him.

Sasori would have understood if he wanted to break up with him at that point. He would have understood if he had chosen another one to share these pleasures with. Still, the younger one did nothing of that kind. Instead he blushed furiously as he told him that he pleasured himself in the nights or secretly inside of a bathroom without the redhead knowing. He did not completely believe that the blonde fantasized about him and to what extent, until that one evening. That one evening when he accidently walked in on him.

He would never forget that sight. It carved itself into his memories, a precious image, never to forget. Usually he would work on his art until late into the night, since his body did not need much rest, obviously. It was a coincidence that he lacked some inspiration, something that did not occur very often, and therefore decided he could rest as well. As he was just about to open the door he heard it. A sweet, held back moan from inside the room. The sound was followed by more desperate gasps. It did not take him long to identify Deidara's voice and comprehending what he could be doing. Still, he wanted to be sure and therefore entered the room quietly. The blond was sitting on his bed. His eyes were closed and his usually tied hair hang loosely around his shoulders. His muscles flexed under his skin as one of his hands caressed his chest while the other moved in stroking motions over his dick. Judging from the motions of his hand he did not apply much pressure on himself, but used the additional tongues to pleasure himself. As if he noticed that he was being watched his lover opened his eyes and his gaze met his own directly. The other quickly stopped his motions and what followed was an uncomfortable embarrassed silence. Blushing the blond moved his legs to sit cross legged on the bed, face turning away from him, not daring to look him in the eyes. It took Sasori a moment, before he quietly sat on the bed too. The situation had proven what they never wanted to admit to themselves. Deidara wanted and needed sexual attention, the only thing Sasori could not offer him like a normal person could.

Still he had drawn his conclusions from it. He tried to think of ways he could still pleasure him by researching and questioning, his partner flustered every time. He found it a bit amusing since he did not consider Deidara as a shy type of person. Thinking in a more detailed way perhaps "shy" was not the right word to use, he was more a little bit embarrassed. Sasori concluded it was because he was still young and did not share any of that sensations before. Still he could not understand why Deidara was so reluctant to tell him about it, because for him it was an all-natural process.

"Master Sasori, hnn…" A delicious moan interrupted his train of thought, followed by a sweaty hand that grabbed his arm to gain some hold. Comforting he pushed a lose strand of blond hair out of the others face while he watched the other hand of the blond roaming over his body, using his fingers and the small tongue and teeth to skillfully pleasure himself. He let his hand linger on his cheek for a moment. Then the redhead used his already claimed arm to pull the other over to him, seating him onto his lap. He let his hands wander over the body in front of him. First over the shoulders onto his back, then with one hand to the chest. It had taken him some time and practice to recognize how he had to touch the other for certain reactions, since his body was mostly numb, which was a great advantage in battles considering injuries, but came in as a handicap in these situations. Provocatively he teased the others nipples, then moving one hand to the stitched up mouth on the left side of his chest, carefully following the threads with one finger. Reacting to the touch Deidara clung onto him, a soft whimper erupting from his throat. He was very sensitive at that special mouth of his. Not wanting to tease the other, Sasori let his hands move down, briefly halting at the well-toned abs. Deidara had a very beautiful body. He knew that, yet he took pleasure in always noticing it again. Slowly but not too slow his right hand moved all the way down and grabbed hold of the others hardened cock. An encouraging pleasure filled moan was his reward. He began to stroke it slowly, sometimes halting at the top to tease it. Additionally his other hand had now reached the backside of his lover, grabbing his ass in a possessive way. The moans of his lover grew louder and his grip on his arm was getting harder. Teasingly he slipped one finger between his ass-cheeks, stroking but not entering the waiting hole. Grunting the blonde let his head fall onto his shoulder, wrapping his legs around him and thereby making his back more accessible than before. Taking it as an invitation the red head let his finger slip into the tight hole, listening to the quickened breath of his lover and his wanting moans that were getting louder by now. His other hand continued fisting the cock at the same speed he began moving his finger in and out. It did not take Deidara long until he began moving his hips against his movement urging him to go faster and Sasori complied, adding a second finger in. Soon the blond was lost in his pleasure, steadily increasing the speed and power of his movements, all the time moaning and clinging to his body. And not one single moment Sasori took his eyes of him.

He was not able to feel the pleasure his lover did and he would never be. But still, the sensation of his lover desperately clinging onto him, trusting him enough to give him the complete control over him while he was lost in his desires, the sound of his name, moaned in a begging way, the way Deidara's body began to shake when he was almost done, the way he desperately looked up to him, directly into his eyes, it was enough for him. He found his own pleasure in watching him, knowing he was the course of his craving. And he loved nothing more than the look his lover gave him right before he came. Beautiful blue eyes glistening from the pleasure, hot blushed cheeks and his mouth slightly open, longing for him, moaning his name one last time before he reached his orgasm and turned into a trembling mess, his body shivering from the pleasure, clinging onto him while he comfortingly combed through his hair with his fingers. Affectionately he kissed the others cheek, while the blond let the exhaustion take over him, lazily returning the kiss on his lips. Carefully Sasori lay him down on the bed, then cleaning him up before laying down next to him. It was a silent agreement between them that the puppet-master would stay until Deidara fell asleep.

It was fine the way it was. He enjoyed their sexual interactions even if he was not able to feel the same pleasure his partner did. Yet he definitely felt something. It was just another way of pleasure.


End file.
